Reassurance and Lies
by argenttmccall
Summary: In which the Team tries to keep it together in the wake of the training exercise gone wrong. Denial is usually a good temporary fix. Coda to Failsafe.


They awaken simultaneously, sucking air into their lungs desperately as if they had gone far too long without it.

All is still for a moment as the teens try and process what exactly has happened as their memories rush back. Artemis is the first to move, slowly sitting up and swinging her legs off the table. She sits still, staring at her boots and trying not to throw up. Trying to forget the cold emptiness she had encountered after...

Superboy and Aqualad are the next to begin moving; the Atlantean choosing to sit up and draw his legs up to his chest while silently resting his forehead on his knees, shielding his face from everyone else. As the leader, he feels as if he can't let the others see him break down.

Superboy stares blankly at the wall for a moment before whipping his head in M'gann's direction, panic and fear evident in his eyes. He doesn't bother dwelling on his 'death' simply because in the grand scheme of things, he was glad to sacrifice his own life to save the people who had truly shown him how to live.

Robin is next, saying nothing as he swiftly gets to his feet to go and pull Kid Flash into a crushing hug. The two best friends stay that way for a while, until Kid Flash brings his head up from where he has buried it in Robin's hair and stares at Artemis with an intensity that chills her and at the same time lights a fire deep within her.

M'gann is the last to react, bolting upright only to see her teammates—her _family—_alive and well. She breaks down sobbing as Captain Marvel and Superboy both reach her at the same time, offering comfort as best as they can.

None of them even bother to listen to Manhunter's explanation, preferring to revel in the sheer knowledge that they are _alive_. Artemis tries to stand on her feet, only to have her legs give out from underneath her. But before she hits the floor, Wally is there to catch her.

All it takes is one look into his eyes for her to burst into tears as well. Both KF and Robin circle their arms around her tightly as she sobs into Kid Flash's shoulder. Pretty soon, Aqualad joins them as well, needing to physically feel his friends to reassure himself of their safety and well-being.

With tears still running down her face, M'gann untangles herself from the arms of Superboy and Captain Marvel. She floats over to where the others are grouped and lets herself drop to her knees in front of them, head bowed in sorrow and shame.

"I...am so...truly sorry," she hiccups through her sobs, hoping with all her might that her friends might find it in themselves to forgive her. Superboy approaches her from behind, dropping down beside her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, letting her know that there was never anything to forgive. When M'gann looks up, she sees Artemis kneeling right in front of her. The archer takes one of M'gann's hands in her own and fixes her with a small, heartbreaking smile.

"I don't blame you."

As the Martian girl tries to wrap her mind around this concept, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad kneel on the floor to join the three already there, ready to reassure M'gann that they also did not hold her accountable at all.

"None of you are allowed to die," Kid Flash says hoarsely, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Ever." They all turn their heads to look at him solemnly, and are quick to nod and agree as they hold each other close.

Even though Artemis knows that she would die protecting her new family again if she had to.

Even though Kaldur knows that he would sacrifice himself to assure his new family's escape and subsequent safety if he had to.

Even though Conner knows that he would go down fighting to help his new family save the world if he had to.

Even though Dick knows that he would gladly fall in the line of duty to save his new family and thousands of innocents if he had to.

Even though Wally knows that he would willingly fight to the end alongside his best friend to avenge his new family if he had to.

Even though Megan knows she would do anything for her new family if she had to.

They are all content to lie to themselves and to each other, if only to gain some measure of peace from this trauma.

Because hopefully, they won't have to.

_Hmm, not exactly how I wanted to enter the YJ fandom, but I just **really** needed to write something about Failsafe. Because, srsly, this episode brought the biggest reaction out of me compared to all the previous ones. Not even Homefront made me feel this...whelmed. But yeah, hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!_


End file.
